harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank
Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank was a substitute Care of Magical Creatures teacher. She was an elderly witch with close-cropped grey hair, a very prominent chin and has been known to smoke a pipe. She was first met by Harry Potter's batch in 1994, taking over lessons when Professor Rubeus Hagrid was unable to teach. She taught the class again in part of the next school year when Hagrid was away on a mission for Albus Dumbledore. Harry trusted her enough to ask her to heal his owl Hedwig when she is injured in 1995. She was polite in her answers when students asked her where Hagrid is. Biography Early life Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank was born quite a long time ago, given her elderly appearance. She presumably sat for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in her youth, in order to have her current job, and likely achieved a high grade. As a substitute teacher 1994-1995 Professor Grubbly-Plank took over Rubeus Hagrid's lessons during January 1995, because Hagrid was indisposed after the defamatory article about him written by Rita Skeeter. She taught the students about Unicorns. When Hagrid resumed teaching in early February, Grubbly-Plank was no longer required and was sent away. 1995-1996 As Hagrid was absent in the beginning of the next school year, Grubbly-Plank was temporarily put in charge of Care of Magical Creatures again. She led the first years across the Lake on the enchanted boats. She gave out a lot of homework this year and was seen chatting to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. When Hedwig was hurt when returning from London on October 7 1995, Harry asks Grubbly-Plank to heal her, which she does without much difficulty. Grubbly-Plank passes Dolores Umbridge's (then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts) inspection without incident while she taught her students about Bowtruckles and one of her homeworks was to sketch and label a drawing of one of them. After Hagrid's return on November 7, Grubbly-Plank was relieved of her duties again. Personality and traits Little is known about her except that she is a very competent teacher, passing even Dolores Umbridge's inspection without incident (though Umbridge was obviously disappointed by her expressing approval of Dumbledore). She seems always level-headed, cheerful and efficient, and claims to be very happy with the way Dumbledore runs the school. Many of the students, Gryffindors included, feel Professor Grubbly-Plank is a somewhat better teacher than Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Hermione don't admit this, however, simply because Hagrid is a friend. Professor Grubbly-Plank also seems to have a bit of respect for Hagrid as she is never seen criticising his teaching skills and complimented his training of the school Thestrals. She is known to smoke a pipe, presumably containing tobacco. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the role of Grubbly-Plank was given to actress Apple Brook. However, she only appears in the background of one scene and has no dialogue parts. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' fr:Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche Grubbly-Plank, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, Wilhelmina